


Repairs

by WritingMess



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Amnesia, Germany fucks up, Germany is Holy Roman Empire, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Italy isn’t a crybaby, I’ll add more tags as I go, My friends bullied me into posting this, Prussia fucking dies, Prussia-Centric (Hetalia), Robots, Temporary Character Death, The nations can summon weapons, but not for long, vague science
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23265358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingMess/pseuds/WritingMess
Summary: Prussia is dead. He’s been dead for a few years, in fact. Germany decides to look back through some of his brothers diaries for nostalgia’s sake, but he finds the truth about who he used to be. After an existential crisis, he gets an idea to improve Prussia’s notes and try to revive his brother. With Japan’s help he creates a robotic body, improves his notes, and they manage to bring him back. But history is doomed to repeat itself, and Prussia isn’t exactly Prussia anymore.
Relationships: Germany/North Italy (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

Austria barely reacted when Germany slammed a diary down on his coffe table. He took a sip of his tea and looked up calmly, meeting angry blue eyes struggling to keep calm.

“Explain this to me. Now.”

Austria looked back at the diary and sighed, putting his tea down. “Alright. This looks like one of Prussia’s diaries. Knowing what he was like, it’s full of him exaggerating real events and-“

Germany flipped the diary open, showing Austria a page. If he hadn’t placed down his tea he certainly would’ve dropped it, his face going white as he read the page.

_‘ It didn’t work. I tried everything, I even got him breathing again, but Holy Rome is gone. What I’ve brought back isn’t him. However, I happily welcome my new brother to the world. Happy birthday, Deutschland. ‘_

“Austria. _Explain.”_

~~~

It took an hour to explain everything Gilbert had done. Italy and Hungary had been brought in to listen to the explanation as well, both understandably disturbed. Germany stayed silent, quietly processing what was being told to him.

Nations weren’t meant to stay alive without a nation. Once their people are gone, their land, they eventually die to illnesses or are murdered. For Prussia it had been cancer. For Holy Rome, tuberculosis. After that, the only way to see them again was if they could make the trek back as a ghost and visit in the dreams of nations. The end to a nation’s long lifespan was well known.

“Prussia couldn’t accept that he was gone. He’d cared for him in his final days, and I wasn’t there for him as much as I should’ve been. He got it into his head that he was alone, and you know how much he hated that.” Austria kept his head down as he finished his explanation, guilt weighing heavily on him. 

Italy shook his head in disbelief. “So he just.. brought him back?”

“He tried to. Never told me how he did it, but he locked himself away and only told me when I caught him trying to teach Germany to read.” Austria noticed Germany flinch in the corner of his eye, the younger nation clearly remembering that.

“But you can’t _do_ that! You can’t bring back the dead!” Italy suddenly stood, rare anger burning in his normally joyful amber eyes. He pointed at Germany as he started to yell. “I knew Holy Rome! I knew him better than any of you! And you expect me to believe that Prussia not only brought him back, but he never told me!? Germany doesn’t even have any of his belongings, he doesn’t have my painting or any memories of me as a kid-!”

“The girl in the green dress.”

The room immediately fell silent. Italy’s anger melted to an odd mix of realization and horror, germany reflecting his expression as he slowly shook his head. “I’ve had faded memories o-of a girl in a green dress. I remember her giving me a painting, but I.. Prussia always said I never-“

Italy ran from the room, slamming the door closed. Germany went to run after him but Austria held his hand, keeping him in the room as Hungary left to comfort him. She’d been silent through the whole explanation. Germany looked at Austria in confusion before it clicked. He slowly sat down, holding his head in his hands.

“Austria..”

“Yes?”

“Who.. who am I..? _What_ am I?”

Germany looked up to meet Austria’s eyes. Gone was the once strong, intimidating figure. All Austria could see in front of him was what Germany truly was. A scared child, whose world was crumbling down around them. Austria got up, sitting next to Germany. The blond leaned against him, letting Austria pull him into a hug.

“You are Ludwig. Never forget that. Even Prussia was sure of that when he explained it to me. Please, don’t hate us for never telling you this.”

Germany said nothing, tears silently falling down his cheeks as he processed the information he’d been given.


	2. Invention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Germany gets an idea. Italy gets furious.

It took Germany a month to process everything, to deal with the realization that he wasn’t who he thought he was. He thumbed through his brother’s diaries, reading about Holy Rome. But new memories never came.

As he read, intrusive thoughts bubbles to the surface. He had all the notes, he had the improvements of modern science. Germany grabbed a notebook, starting to make his own notes based on the ones in the diary. He had everything he needed - hell, he had even more than Prussia had! All he needed was a body.

Germany hurried to grab his phone, dialing Japan’s number. He had a lot of favors to pull.

~~~~

Germany looked up as the door behind him opened. He turned to see Italy, staring behind him with a horrified expression. Germany glanced back, seeing his brother still asleep in his bed.

“What have you _done_..?”

“I brought him back.” Germany stood up, going to his friend. Italy took a step back, shaking his head.

“You’re doing the exact same thing he did. Germany, you.. When that wakes up it-“

“I am not doing the exact same thing.” Germany closed the door. “There was no body left to revive, for one. Japan helped me make a robotic one.”

“You pulled Japan into this-?!”

Germany cut him off. “And I improved his notes! He didn’t have the modern science we do now.”

Italy shook his head in disbelief, staring at him in shock. “That doesn’t change anything! You’re trying to bring someone back from the dead, just like he did! What, w-will this just be a loop now? You two making new bodies for eachother until the end of time, forgetting who you were before!?”

“Italien, I did not make the same mistakes he did, he’ll remember who he was-“

“No! You’re making the exact same mistake!” Italy pushed past him, running into the room. “I won’t let you do this!!”

“Italy, stop!!” Germany hurried after him, pulling him away from the machinery. He pulled him out of the room, ignoring Italy’s struggles and cursing. In that moment it was easy to see the relation between north and south.

“Would you just calm down!?” Germany pushed him back, running his fingers through his hair. He hadn’t even tried to style it since Prussia had died. “I know you’re upset, but I’ve improved his method! He’ll remember who he was, he won’t be able to die, Feliciano don’t you see-!”

**Slap!**

Germany froze, his hand going to his cheek. Italy glared at him with as much hatred as he could, breathing heavily. 

“Don’t call me that. In fact, don’t talk to me, _ever_ again. Or I’ll show you what the grandson of the Roman Empire can _fucking_ do.” He summoned a dagger, pointing it at Germany as he took a step closer. “I’m not gonna stay here and watch this blow up in your face. I’m done. _We’re_ done.”

And Germany watched him leave, wincing as the door slammed shut. He trembled as he opened the door to the bedroom, staring at the metallic face that looked almost identical to his brother. 

“What have I done..?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are liking this? This one has been my favorite to write so far, so I hope you enjoyed it! For a long time I’ve had the headcannon that the nations can grab into a sort of pocket dimension and pull out a weapon if they need it, and I’m happy to show off that headcannon in writing!


	3. Awoken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He wakes up. Germany gets a new brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update. To make up for it, here’s a bit of a longer chapter.

_’Hello?’_

The world is dark. He didn’t know where he was going. She didn’t know where they were. It wasn’t even sure what she was. Is he even a person? Are they alive? It looked down, seeing the faint outline of a body.

_’Male.’_

He continued to walk around the darkness, hearing echoes of faint conversation in languages unknown. Time was unknown, the only visible thing being the faint outline of his hands and body. Sometime he could see a face. Sometimes a group. Sometimes hundreds, thousands of faces and eyes, swarming him and swallowing him up in a sea of thoughts and voices that sent him through agony.

And then it spat him out, and he was back in the void. The faces were forgotten, and he continued to walk.

There was a door.

_’How long has that door been there?’_

There was light coming from it. It felt warm. _He_ felt warm.

_’How do I know what warmth is?’_

He walked closer, grabbing the handles I could see my body now, more than just an outline. 

_’I’m scared.’_

I open the door. The light is blinding. There’s sight, sound, taste, touch smells _sensastions all of it too much-_

———

The figure on the bed gasped with new lungs, it’s doll-like eyes scanning the room. The walls were blue, with all sorts of posters he couldn’t read hung up on the walls. There was a rather large bookshelf, along with a large black box across from him. His eyes followed the sound of soft beeping and found he was hooked up to some sort of machine.

_‘That’s.. normal, right?’_

He sat up, now examining his own body. Grey, metallic hands lifted into his vision, his limbs covered in what looked like useful circuitry but was really just asthetic. On the back of his left hand was a black and white marking with a bird he didn’t recognize.

The door clicked open and he quickly turned his head to see who had entered. He watched the tall blond standing in the doorway flinch back. 

_‘Too fast, be more gentle next time. Don’t scare people.’_

The man hesitantly walked closer, reaching for his hand but not grabbing it. The man’s hands were pale, but not metallic - he had no markings. The figure on the bed jumped when noise started coming out of the man’s mouth, startled out of his thoughts. He wanted to make noise come out of his mouth, too!

“Aahh.. Ahhh.. Hiii.. Hi! Hi?”

“N-No, I- Do you understand me? Do you.. recognize me?”

“Yes and no. No? No no no yes no.” The figure looked around as he babbled on, missing the horrified look on the man’s face. Making the noise was so easy! He saw a picture of a man next to the bed, this one much much older, with odd black and white things next to it. He reached out and grabbed one of them, hugging it to his chest. It was soft.

“Where am I? Who are you?”

The man stood up straight, looking at the figure with an expression he couldn’t understand. When he spoke, the figure listened closely, “This is your room. I am Ludwig, and you are Gilbert. I..I’m your brother..”

Ludwig’s expression changed to an uneasy smile. Gilbert smiled back, hugging the soft thing tightly. They looked extremely different, but Gilbert had no reason to not trust this man.

“Okay, big brother!”


End file.
